Run Devil Run
by ParfaitCherie
Summary: For Bella Swan, both Heaven or Hell would have the same outcome. Misery. But that's what she gets for being born a witch with a Devil to seduce, a prophetess and a fallen angel as sidekicks. "Yeah. I should be so lucky."
1. Prologue

**Run Devil Run**

**Prologue**

_England, 1886_

Elena Kingsley had never been one for circuses, not since her youth. Witches held far more power than psychics did, but she couldn't very well tell that to sweet, easily scared Elizabeth Hastings, her best friend. Neither could she resist the big, pleading green eyes of her friend, when she insisted on visiting a circus.

"Lizzie, it's filled with thieves! And you know it's a complete waste of money paying those so-called psychic mongrels." Elena explained somewhat impatiently, but Elizabeth was determined to go.

"If you won't go with me, I'll take Robert Jameson. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to accompany me," Elizabeth threatened. It was against proper lady-like conduct to go to a fair in public with someone who wasn't courting you and Elena had half a mind to tell Elizabeth to do so. She had far better things to do anyways, such as taking out the wolf the spirits had warned her about.

But Elena took a look at sweet, harmless Elizabeth with her childishness and sighed. She would have to give in sooner or later.

"Very well. Just let me get dressed."

And that was how Elena found herself casting bored glances at the freaks of the circus, knowing she was probably being cruel, but she couldn't help herself. Compared to all the people there, she contrasted heavily like an angel to humans; beautiful, regal, and pure in her prim and proper white gown with a navy blue ribbon that matched her lovely eyes. Elizabeth, however, was having the time of her life, eating her third ice cream of the night, and her black hair swaying in the breeze. Elena smiled to herself softly, feeling glad that at least _someone _was enjoying herself.

When they approached a tent with the words, 'Psychic: Madame Olga Reveals Your Future', Elena groaned quietly but Elizabeth squealed in delight. "Oh look, Elena! A psychic! We simply must go in." And without a reply, Elizabeth pulled Elena in much to the older girl's dismay.

The inside of the tent was lit with candles and smelt like incense and rosemary. Elena wrinkled her nose, the heavy smell stifling her. It was a contrast to the cold, crisp air outside. There was a low desk with tarot cards and a crystal ball; the necessary items to boast off professionalism. The tent looked decent enough, and certainly compact enough to pack over and over again.

"I see you ladies want your fortunes told."

The lady wasn't the type Elena was used to seeing with Elizabeth; this one was normal, almost lady-like. She was somewhere in her fifties, Elena guessed, and her brown hair was somewhat streaked with silver. But her robes were colorful, with bright stars and patterns sewn on the fabric. Maybe it wasn't going to be quite so tedious listening to Elizabeth getting her fortune told this time.

"Not me, just Lizzie." Elena tried to push Elizabeth forward, but she wasn't having any of that. The black haired girl pulled Elena along with amazing strength, informing the Madame Olga cheerfully that yes, both wanted their fortunes told. Elizabeth would go first, of course.

Madame Olga reached for Elizabeth's palm, reading it with ease. "You'll have a fine life," She promised the brunette. "A handsome husband, two wonderful children, and a grand house. Your children will marry the person of _your _choice. You won't always get what you want, and you won't like that, but you'll learn eventually that it's all for the best." Elena longed to roll her eyes: almost always, Elizabeth's fortune was nothing but good. While Elena's life was a terrifying nightmare that played out effortlessly and without thought.

Elizabeth was beaming now, and Elena would have been disgusted by her friend's shallow whims had she not loved her like a sister. Elizabeth pushed Elena forward, making the blonde somewhat stumble along the way. The psychic reached for Elena's hand and she reluctantly offered it.

"You have mysterious lines," Madame Olga frowned. "I see a great deal of courage, but also stubbornness to match. You are able to face evil, and you will vanquish all that you see. You are like an angel of vengeance." Her eyes glowed with caution. "Your thirst for justice will lead you into your next life, and you will take many of the things you have now with you into that new life. You will not have a man…you will have a creature." Elena stared suspiciously at the woman. "A creature to love. And if you cannot obtain him in this life, you will in the other. He will find you again…and you will exact your revenge. But this is where it gets confusing. I can see two imprints; two paths lightly etched into your skin." She looked at the palm, tracing the paths lightly. "One path will lead you to you success and everything you thought ideal…and the other path will lead you to your love and the ultimate downfall."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide with fascination, as if she was listening to a story. Elena cleared her throat, chuckling nervously, staring heatedly at the psychic to quiet her mouth. But the psychic went on.

"In this life, you will meet him. He will be the king of his present company, but in his former, a fallen prince. You will not have a happy ending in this life, I'm sorry. It is in the next life that you will be reborn…and that is when you will make your choice."

"What choice?" Elena and Elizabeth demanded simultaneously.

Madame Olga's eyes were solemn. "The choice to join Heaven or Hell."

She released Elena's hand as if it scorched her. Elena looked at her lines, and true enough, she could see the faint imprints of the two paths. She stared at them wordlessly, wondering who the creature was; the creature she was bound to love, but bound to damn at the same time.

**A/N: I have a few chapters written. I really want to tell this story and I have the general outline in my head. Tell me if I have something here. If I do, great! If I don't…let's just say that this story may take a LONG time to develop. **

**For those of you who are reading my stories **_**You Know You Love It **_**and **_**Hollywood Royalty**_**, here are the news. **_**You Know You Love It **_**will be updated…eventually. I'm experiencing writer's block with that one. I cannot continue **_**Hollywood Royalty **_**anymore, but in its place, I do have a fanfiction with a similar plotline. Same theme but a little bit more different, and I'm not sure about me posting it anytime soon. **

**Bottom line: **_**You Know You Love It **_**is in the works. I'm not abandoning it; I love my Blairella and Chuckward. **_**Hollywood Royalty **_**however, WILL BE DELETED. I'm sorry to you all. **

**Um, would you kill me if I asked you to review? **


	2. No Difference

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 1 – No Difference**

_Isabella Swan POV_

_Manhattan, 2010_

My eyes fluttered open as I recalled the dream – no, the memory – I had last night. Elena's face was etched into my mind; it was a perfect duplicate of my face, only fairer, surer. Madame Olga had been right; she was an angel of vengeance. The blonde hair, the cobalt blue eyes with the fire in them…she had been more extraordinary than I had ever been. Even with all the similar grooming that we had, her blonde hair made her face look a far cry away from mine.

I had a feeling that if it was Elena instead of me right now, I would have been treated somewhat like an angel; feared, admired, avoided. Instead, I was swarmed around, treated like a circus animal due to my familial circumstances and social standing in New York City. It was almost impossible to avoid life. Less time to get rid of the demons, the spirits haggling around NY.

_No rest for the wicked, Bella, _I heard Elena whisper in my mind. I smiled wryly.

_Are you alright?_

_Of course. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. Aren't your parents getting suspicious? _

I sighed. Charlie was too busy to care. Renée was always caught up in society. My parents paid me no mind unless it was to inform me about social events or the occasional painful jibe about my appearance, manners, dress code.

_I'd be lucky if they even noticed how weird I've been lately. _

My internal tone was somewhat bitter, and Elena was silent. I felt no qualms for my bitter tone; it felt good to lash out at someone, even if that someone was inside you. Elena was always there for me, and she never questioned me, not once.

_I'm sure they just don't want to give you a hard time. _

Nor did she ever let down the belief that some part of Charlie and Renée cared about me. I'd let that thought go years ago. If I let myself hope, I would only crush myself deeper.

_Isabella Marie! Do not pull that emo 'nobody-cares-about-me' crap!  
_

_What happened to the nice, human British girls that you informed of? _

_Spending too much time listening to your thoughts tend to do that to me. _

"Isabella!" A sharp knock on my door brought me to my senses. "Get up or you'll be late for school!"

_Can you blame me for pulling that emo 'nobody-cares-about-me' crap? _

When I didn't reply, my mother rapped the door more sharply. "Isabella! Wake up and dress for school. Now! Do you honestly want to lose the position of valedictorian?" There was the shuffling of feet and she was gone.

_No, _Elena sighed. _I suppose not. _

I snorted._ I didn't think so. _

Breakfast with my parents was hell. Not only did I had to spend 15 agonizing minutes in their presence, somebody had shoved something up their asses because they were as grumpy as fuck. Charlie spent most of the time noncommittally grunting in response to his wife while Renée spent most of the time criticizing my skirt, until finally when they were done I very quietly requested if I could leave. They let me, luckily.

_Sometimes, I don't know how I put up with them. _

_It's me. I build up that self-control of yours. _

I hesitated before venturing further. _I thought you said you were more like me. You sure don't sound or act like me. _

She stopped for a while before she sighed and answered. _I used to be more like you, Bella. But then, you know what happened? _It _happened. _

Whenever she talked about it, I felt that curling, pissed-off feeling in my body, that anger to hit something, anything. Even thought it wasn't my pain, it was Elena's, I felt it with the burning passion that she had. Falling in love with a creature she was so definitely wronged for, scorned for nothing, she would have been cursed to nothing-ness had not an angel interceded on her behalf. She was granted the small mercy of being reborn…being reborn as me. Needless to say, it left me with a healthy regard for Heaven and a burning hatred for Hell. It was both of their faults that Elena was trapped like this, that _I _was trapped like this. Heaven had gifted me with everything perfect. Everything except the parents I wanted and needed the most. This was my punishment. Elena's punishment. _Our _punishment. For what, I was never sure of. All I knew was that _he _was somehow responsible for it.

_I made my choice, Bella. _Elena's voice was somehow quiet. _I knew what I was asking for when I got involved with _him_. I regret it, but I'm paying the price. I'm sorry if I involved you in this; that was never my intention. _

_That thing's the reason we're here in the first place. I don't blame you, but I do blame _him.

_Despite what you think, Heaven is better than Hell, at the very least._

_What difference does it make? In Heaven, we'll have to forsake everything that is human. In Hell, we'll just become deranged. _

_I won't fight with you on this. _

Those seven words were solemn and quiet, spoken with sincerity rather than coaxing. Our speech ceased for a moment before she decided to break the tension.

_How is Alice adjusting? _

I didn't know whether to frown or scream at the mention of my best friend. Her…_gift_, had turned up recently, and although she had been adjusting, she was still scared. The Alice Brandon I knew three months ago wasn't the Alice Brandon I knew now. The long Japanese straightened black hair was gone, reformed in a choppier, pixie-ish bob that would have made her look much better if she wasn't so depressed. The visions made her feel out of tune, abnormal, but she bore it with a forced smile and fake cheerfulness whenever she saw me. The visions took a toll on her; she saw them all the time, which led to more depression and more meds. The meds reacted with her body…so much so that her system was reacting as if the drugs were a stimulant to the visions. It was an endless cycle.

_Why did they have to curse her just so she could help me? _

_Bella, it's not you. She would have been this way even if you weren't here. Prophets are chosen Bella; they're not picked randomly, or to accompany other people. _

Yes. Prophets. Chosen to write on paper the future. And to suffer endless consequences for the truth they spoke.

_In any case, you two are lucky you even have each other. Heaven could have been crueler. _

_More so than they've been? Emmett? _

Elena sighed. _That was intentional, I admit that. _

_They ripped out his grace so he could baby-sit me and Alice. I don't know how intentional they could have gotten. _

_He doesn't blame you. _

_Some part of him does. _

Emmett…mine and Alice's protector. He'd been there for us every step of the way, since we were toddlers. The first guy to defend us girls, and the first guy to chase away the bastards who chased after Alice and me. And he'd had to pay the price to take care of us – by stripping his grace. "Imagine cutting out your liver with a butter knife," He told me once, smiling in irony. "That hurts." He'd been there for me, always. He'd held Alice, summoned his brothers to comfort her when she was alone and frightened. He'd told me not to worry: "Prophets are protected by archangels. They're fierce, strong. They're God's right hands."

_That's what angels are. Cold, emotionless, they're soldiers Bella. That's what we have waiting for us when we're gone. _

_Then what's the difference between Heaven and Hell? Either one we go to, we're miserable. _

_There's a difference. You just won't know until you go. _

"Yeah, what a load of crap." I mumbled to myself, staring out the window.

What was the difference? Either road I took, I would be miserable. If I bound the Devil to Hell, I would go to Heaven and be miserable. If I let the Devil seduce me and go to Hell, I would still be miserable looking at the sufferers all day. Bottom line: I lost. I would never win.

But that's what I get for being born a witch with a Devil to seduce, a prophetess and a fallen angel as sidekicks, and the option of going either to Heaven or Hell.

Yeah, I should be so lucky.

**A/N: This is just the starter. Next chapter will be very pleasing because it's long. **

**So, I'm disappointed by the lack of reviews which is funny since so many of you have added this story into your favorites and alert lists. I know because my inbox tells me so. So how 'bout this? You guys give me 5 reviews at the least, and I'll work extra hard on these chapters. I'm pretty sure you want to…the next chapter is about oh, eleven pages long or something. Y'know, just saying… BTW, I'm looking for a beta. If anybody knows anybody who's willing to do it, I'm all ears. I should tell you though, I am a little subjective. They have to be better at this than I am, and they should be giving me tons of good advice on keeping this theme in the whole story. I also need someone to give me advice on character build-up, how to stay consistent. That's all! **

**Review! Again, 5 at the least. Or no super long chapter coming up! I know I'm bad. But oh well! **


	3. Foreboding

**Run Devil Run**

**Chapter 2 – Foreboding**

_Isabella Swan POV_

_

* * *

_

School was as tedious as usual. Since the dawning of the fall, everybody was showing off their latest tartan coats, their Fendi purse, or just droning on about boring shit. And of course, gossip went around like dishes. "Hey, did you hear about _blank_" or "You will not believe what _blank _did" and most of all, "I fucked _blank _at this party held by _blank_". It was fucking annoying, and it grated on my nerves. Not to mention, it was October. _October_, of all the months. I hated October. Because of Halloween, demons and sometimes half-breeds wanted to get a little wild and guess who cleaned up their messes?

_Ding, ding, ding, that's right! And here's the prize, folks! _I thought internally, but Elena didn't say anything. She didn't like it when I used sarcasm.

Everyone was buzzing about the house-party that Ida Dunleavy's family was throwing and I was less than ecstatic to go. All there was going to be at that brownstone was priceless artwork, eccentric artists, and a lot of Cristal with people attired in designer labels drinking it. It was boring, and I would have had much better use scouting out some of the more important things in the city.

_Okay, Buffy, slow down. You'll have all the demons to exorcise and still manage to do it after sucking up to people. _

_You know Elena, I think I preferred you when you were scandalized by any sort of nudity. _

_Please, darling. I've gotten more action than you have. _I could hear the smirk in her head.

_That's because I'm normal and you're not. _

I went to classes, I smiled and cast my doe eyes, and I ate at the Met steps with Angela and Bree. The two of them were nice girls, and genuine enough. Angela was a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders with glasses and an always present Blackberry. Bree was blonde and a bit shallow, but she was better than most of the callous bitches that attended Constance Billard. Angela spoke concern for Alice and so did Bree. I missed my best friend, and I sent her a text message, telling her that I would stop by her house soon to bring her some pastries from her favorite bakery.

Emmett was a gift at school. No boy dared approach me with him around. Girls gave me the stink-eye as we passed and I responded with a sinister smirk. It was probably the only time at school I felt like myself. After school, Emmett decided to join me to visit Alice, casually dropping in the fact about our assignment tonight. Alice wasn't going to be going with us this time…she was too delicate to do so, we agreed. So we were going to just not mention it to her.

I literally counted down the minutes until school was over. Some of the teachers were bubbling with enthusiasm, inviting me to various functions so that they could show off their favorite student. I politely declined, but they were persistent and annoying. The catty bitches at school whispered at every turn, and I only had to glare at them once to get them to stop. Needless to say, everybody was bubbling with excitement at the upcoming Masquerade Ball. I was annoyed and even my silent conversations with Elena could not distract me. In addition, my parents called me to tell me that they wouldn't be home tonight because of an opera. They invited me, but it was half-hearted, and I didn't want to spend the evening with them.

3:15 could not come any faster.

When we got to Alice's apartment, Mary Brandon, Alice's mom, greeted us with welcome arms, whispering to us how glad she was that Emmett and I could come. Emmett and I murmured similar things, asking if she was okay. She brushed it off, but her coffee colored eyes were tired and her hair was in a state of disarray. Alice could hold her own. It was her mother we worried about. Her dad was like Alice; small, but tough. After a few passed pleasantries, Mary showed us into Alice's room.

The room was pink and held every tracing of the cheesy, princess-type rooms you saw on TV. Except that lately, it looked slightly darker and Alice had added more black to the room. It looked messier too. Papers were all over, sketches, writing…I swallowed uncomfortably. The evidence was coming more and more clearly lately. I didn't now whether to be pleased with her progress or frozen in fear. Alice was curled up in her bed, and she smiled when she saw us.

"Hi guys." Her light, musical voice now sounded more somber, so unlike herself. I forced a smile on my face and walked right next to her bed.

"Hi Ali Cat." I hugged her, referring to her old nickname. "How are you doing?"

_Tell her to feel better. _

"Elena says to feel better." I passed on the message. Emmett had gone to Alice's other side of the bed, holding her hand while I stroked her hair. "We brought your favorite pastries!" My cheerful voice was pathetic and Emmett snorted at my attempt. Alice giggled half-heartedly, reaching for the box.

"Bella, you don't have to pretend. I'm fine…really, I am." She assured me when she saw my face. "Big guy, taking care of our Bella?" She turned to Emmett.

"I'm trying." Emmett smiled, gripping her tiny hand in his two large ones. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Saw a few visions today…nothing major. The drugs aren't much needed anymore." She said proudly. "I think I'll be better in a week or so; the doctor will say it tomorrow." She confidently replied. I knew better. Her eyes had dark circles underneath, and her already thin frame looked shrunk and her pajamas were baggy.

Emmett and I glanced at each other. No medication. But that still didn't mean that she could control her erratic state when she saw things. The minor stuff didn't bother her; if it was major, she went into trances. These fits of screaming and panic. And hanging out with me and Emmett – no, actually, just me – would have been dangerous for her.

_She'll be in even more danger if you're not there, Bella. _

_I'm the reason we need to worry for her state of health! _

_She can't help what she sees. It just is. _

"Elena's right, Bella." Alice looked at me with quiet conviction. "You can't protect me all the time. I need to be out there too."

I gritted my teeth. "I can try, Alice."

"I know what you guys were talking about in the limo today. And frankly, I'm upset that you guys don't want me there with you." Alice's small head hung and her voice was sad. I immediately felt guilty but before I could say anything, Emmett's gentle, firm voice came.

"Alice, you know you're too fragile for it."

"I'm not made of glass, Emmett." She snapped, her eyes crackling. "I can hold my own."

"You're a prophetess! A real flesh and blood person those things can question and traumatize. You basically have a price tattooed on your forehead, do you realize that?" Emmett demanded.

"Yes, I realize that Emmett." Alice looked annoyed. "And I'm telling you, if I see something, I'll know."

"No, we'll be lucky if you don't pass out or go into catatonics first!"

"I'm not a fucking child, Emmett!"

"Alice Rosemary Brandon, watch your language!" Emmett boomed. His face was flushed, and in that moment, he was one scary motherfucker – pardon my language.

Alice's eyes narrowed into slits. "You said so yourself." She hissed. "I have an archangel protecting me so I don't need to worry now, do I?"

Emmett was unwavering in his stand of argument. "You're not going, Alice. That's final."

"Fine. You're not in charge of this. Bella is, so you know what, I'll take it up with her." Alice turned her eyes to me. "Bella, will you or will you not allow me to go?"

My answer, however hurtful it might have been to Alice, was already chosen. "No, you are not going to leave the confines of this room Alice."

Her open body language of earlier now curled up into one of hostility. "I hate you two." She whispered angrily. The tears in her eyes threatened to fall.

"We love you too much to let yourself get into a situation where you might possibly die."

"I have an archangel in my defense."

"An archangel can't protect you from everything, Alice." I told her quietly. Her stance did not relax.

_Let her get some rest, Bella. _Elena coaxed. _Arguing isn't going to help her. _

"Yes, Bella." Alice snapped, turning her burning eyes at me. "Listen to Elena. At least she has better common sense than you do."

My eyes narrowed, and my patience was dwindling. Today had not been a good day so far. School had grated on my nerves, my parents were _this _close to dealing with major behavioral problems on my behalf, and I was in no mood to deal with Alice's impetuous bullshit. "Fine," I got out between gritted teeth. "We'll leave you alone, Alice."

"But we're warning you," Emmett looked at her sternly as we got up. "If you so much as try to leave, we'll know."

"You can't stop me!" Alice said quietly, barely audible.

"Oh, yes we can." Emmett looked at her, his face cold and final. "I may not be an angel anymore, but I have friends in high places. You wouldn't want to test me Alice."

The box of pastries remained forgotten as Emmett and I left Alice in her room. We said goodbye to Mary and when we got back into the car, I asked him. "Could you really do that?"

He sighed. "I could," He admitted. "But if I did, the angels wouldn't be as generous as Castiel and Noah have been."

"Sometimes I think…"

"No, Bella." He looked at me. "You may be the boss of all this, but never forget, I'm the bodyguard that Heaven sent over. It's my job to protect you and Alice, and damn it, I'm going to do my best. I can't let you two go half-cocked, make asses of yourselves."

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's Alice."

"You're wrong." He looked at me with a sad smile. "It's Alice who's rash, but it's you who's stubborn."

I couldn't argue with that. I told him to bring the holy water when I dropped him off at his place.

Elena remained quiet for the rest of the car-ride, and I decided to take advantage of that my sticking the buds of my iTouch in my ears and letting the music lull me away to a state of oblivion.

* * *

"Remember darling, smile." Renée whispered to me as we walked together in Ida Dunleavy's parents' new abode. Renée looked so like the perfect mother that it made me sick. Charlie was getting a drink at the bar and chatting up with Jonathan Dunleavy which left me to be stuck alone with the real Witch of the Night. "Everyone here knows us. We have to show them how united as a family we are."

_Family? _I scoffed internally. _There is no family. Thanks to you and _Dad_, _Mom. I emphasized the last two words with as much scorn I could muster.

_Try to rein in the claws, Bella. _Elena warned me. _Don't waste your energy in getting worked up over this. You'll need it later. _

"Renée!" Sofia Dunleavy came up, air kissing each one of my mother's cheeks while I mustered up a sweet smile. "And Isabella, darling!" She repeated the ritual with me, and I returned it politely.

"My daughter and I were just talking about what the lovely décor you chosen to remodel your house in." Renée lied smoothly.

"Yes!" I looked around, as if to speculate and admire. "It really is quite beautiful, Mrs. Dunleavy." In truth, the moldings made the house look like a set from an overrated vampire movie that wasn't at all successful. I tried not to laugh if that was the look they were going for; vampires in real life tend to hide out in barns or abandoned warehouses.

_It's a monster of architecture, that's what it is. _Elena's voice was disgusted. _It looks like some monster-house out of a movie._

"Thank you, darlings." She gloated and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I want to find Ida and ask her to show me her room, I'm sure it's exquisite." I managed a bright fake smile and stepped away from them. As I did so, I heard their voices, Renée's insufferable and Sofia's envious.

"I don't know how you do it, Renée. Your daughter's charming!" Green-eyed monster coming out just yet?

Renée's voice and laugh was like nails going down a chalkboard. "She's a handful, but that's the price you pay for perfection!" She boasted.

_If only you knew what I was really like, mother dear. _I let a devilish smirk grace my lips and I walked over to the bar, requesting a Gin & Tonic. The bartender asked for I.D., but Emmett came over just in time, looking handsome and somewhat Byronic in an Armani suit. I snickered at the term. _Byronic. _He would have killed me over how gay that sounded.

_Play nice, Bella. _Elena's voice was on the verge of laughing. _You wouldn't want to face his wrath now would you? _

I snickered harder. _Oh my God, did you realize the double entendre you just put in by mistake? _

Emmett came up to me silently, pressing a kiss to my cheek. Everyone thought we were dating and our parents…well, let's just say their delusions were easier to face than the real truth. Because how does one go up to her parents and say, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my partner in killing and exorcising demons. He also specializes in other areas like vampires or dealing with angels, because guess what, he's an angel who got his grace ripped out in order to protect me and Alice, both of who are more than usual human beings."

Yeah…that wouldn't go over so well. So we kept up the little harmless charade although in due time, of course, we'd make it look like we'd broken up, but you know, still close. And it worked because Elena…well, she'd told me that Lucifer didn't like things that were already taken.

Which basically translated into the obvious.

In case you didn't get it, I'm a virgin.

Have I mentioned how much I hate my life?

_You're experienced enough. _Elena reassured me. _And besides, if you're going to lose your virginity to someone, why not just lose it to Lucifer? _

_You mean, instead of losing it to an asshole, lose it to the king of all assholes? _I snarked in response. She surprised me by snickering and replying:

_If you're going to have something, might as well have the best. _

Emmett groaned when I broke out of my semi-daze. "I do _not _want to know what's going on in that mind of yours." He said disgustedly, and I smirked.

"Don't hate because I think about something I can't have."

"Oh, you'll be having it alright." His voice was somber. "We'll find out later tonight. The angels are stirring…I think we might have a little interrogation up our sleeves."

"Fine." I told him. "We'll catch him and then we'll get the sorry bastard."

"Oh, and don't worry about changing." Emmett looked at my black silk-and-lace gown. "The place we're going to go to catch that spew of Satan is swanky so I think our attire will work. You know the plan?"

I didn't answer him. I dialed the number to the club we were going to. "Hi, Felix? Yeah, it's Bella. I was wondering if you could get me and my friend on the list?"

* * *

The fucker we caught tonight was a handful; he knew we were after him. My usual seduce-the-demon routine had not worked, so I told him that he had two choices. He could fight and have me take him away by force, or he could come with me quietly, let me exorcise him, and then go back to Hell and return with a vengeance if he would like, only to have the same ritual repeated again.

Unsurprisingly, he'd chosen to throw a fight. I could feel his energy probing my mind and although it wasn't necessarily the strongest, it wasn't the weakest either. Elena was ready; her defenses were strong and she mentally hypnotized him…enough so that I persuaded him to join me in the room upstairs and placed him in the trap. I felt dizzy and light-headed. The mind-hazing always tended to faze me more than it did Elena. I wasn't strong enough to handle it, but it was tolerable.

_You okay? _Elena's voice was worried.

_I'm fine. Are you? _

_I'm alright. _

When he came to, he was howling with fury.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" He demanded furiously. "You're no human being."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Despite the situation, my voice was droll as Emmett readied a bottle of holy water.

"And him." He turned his scornful eyes to Emmett. "I don't even have to read his mind to know what he is. He's a fucking angel with his grace ripped out. I wonder how much Lucifer would be pleased if he could question you, _Emmett._"

"Watch your tongue, boy." Emmett's voice was scary, almost a growl. "You wouldn't like to test me. Your face is twisted in such ungodly abomination that I wouldn't mind killing you. And as for Lucifer? Tell him to rot in Hell for a few more centuries."

"Ha ha!" The demon cackled. Emmett tossed some holy water on him and he hissed in pain, yowling with heat. But his eyes came back to their triumphant light. "Not for long." He gritted between his teeth in reference to Emmett's comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He quoted me and I was right beside him in flash, my dipped blade near his neck.

"Don't test me." I hissed. I drew the blade away from his, clutched his jaw in my hand. "God, you're disgusting." I gestured to Emmett and another splash of holy water landed on the demon. "You filthy creatures think that coming up here is fun, don't you? Toying with people's lives, manipulating them for your sick, vicarious pleasures."

"Didn't you know? God created you so He could play. Now, He's just bored. And without Him guarding you, its open season." I glanced at Emmett who was glaring at the demon in pure hatred. His eyes were narrowed into slits and the demon yowled in pain. "Fuck!"

"You tell your friends to be careful when they're coming to Manhattan. I don't like cleaning up your little messes."

"Poor little rich girl." He ground out between his gritted teeth, but he only yelled out louder as Emmett's eyes narrowed more. "Don't worry. I've got bigger things to do, so allow me."

Before I could open my mouth, black smoke erupted from the human vessel's mouth, disappearing into the ground beneath us. I wrinkled my nose as the smell invaded my senses. The odor was unbearable, sulfur and rotten eggs. The human slumped over, and Emmett unbound him quickly. We put him up in a chair someplace and I tried to calm him down when he came to as Emmett cleaned up the trap and the linings of salt. We left, Emmett supporting the man on his huge body and we took him to the nearest hospital. We didn't talk much along the ride, but it didn't take much to see that his head was working at a hundred miles a minute. I knew because that was what was going on in my head with Elena.

_I don't like his tone. _Elena's voice was urgent. _The way he was saying it…it seems like he knows something we don't._

_How could he know? He's just some lowly demon who just got lucky to get out of Hell in the first place._

_Didn't he say that he had 'bigger fish to fry'? Bella, they have superiors. They could easily report to them. And with your – our – uniqueness…_

_What are you so worried about? _I demanded. _He probably has no idea it's you in my body. And besides, demons have better things to do than figure out some meek human. _

_You're a hunter. That already makes you a threat. Minor, but a threat nonetheless. They find out you're an incarnate? They'll drag you to hell, force you to answer them._

_Which won't happen because I already protected. _

_Not if they send someone of higher caliber from down below._

I was so caught up in my conversation with Elena that I didn't even notice my phone ringing until Emmett mentioned it. I fished it out of my purse, and answered without checking caller I.D.

"Hello, Isabella Swan."

"_Bella!" _Mary Brandon's frantic voice sounded over the phone. _"Bella, Alice…she…she's…" _Her voice disappeared into catatonic sobs. _"Bella, I think she's going into a fit. I don't know, her eyes…oh my God…" _

I froze, and I couldn't muster up a word to say, so Emmett did the job for me. He grabbed my phone out of my hands and spoke into it very quickly, but I barely heard his words. He yelled at the driver to turn into Alice's townhouse instead, and within ten minutes, we were there.

I was the first to get out of the car and I rushed into the brownstone, knocking on it harshly in my haste. When the butler opened it, Emmett and I rushed inside and up the stairs, only to bump into Mary, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I…I don't know what happened…I couldn't call Dr. Snow, I was worried they were going to confine her…" She was sobbing hysterically. "Tom…he had to rush to L.A., and I couldn't think about anyone…" She collapsed into cries and the Brandons' butler led her away when Emmett and I threw open Alice's door.

She looked crazy, mad. Her hands were drawing rapid pictures on paper, the charcoal gripped in her hands so tight that her hands turned bone white. Her eyes were dazed, out of focus, and her body was moving erratically. Emmett's face was full of alarm, but when I made to step next to Alice to shake her out of her trance, he stopped me.

"No." He whispered. "No, just let her finish this."

I watched Alice with a feeling crossed between horror and fascination, my eyes darting between her and the papers as she constantly changed them, dropping a paper to the floor once she was done with the picture and then reaching for another paper in turn.

_What's going on with her? _I demanded Elena mentally. _Elena, answer me! _

Elena's voice was horrified as she replied. _No, no, it couldn't be…no, that ruins everything! _

_Elena, _I asked her urgently. _What's wrong? _

But she didn't answer. All I heard were horrified mutterings. _No, no, no, this changes everything…what…it's not possible…_

I was confused as I replied. _Elena, what's-_

She was incoherent and it frightened me.

_Oh no. _Elena whimpered. _No, this ruins everything! Why is he bringing _them_? Of all the demons to bring, why _them_? _

_Who are you talking about? Who is he? And whoever the hell he is, who is he bringing? _

"He's bringing Lilith." Alice's voice rung out. It was horrified and trembling. "He's bringing Lilith and the Inquisitor."

There was a silence as Emmett's eyes widened and he looked stunned. "This changes things," He whispered.

"Why?" I demanded. "Who's Lilith? And who the hell is the Inquisitor and what are you talking about?"

"The Devil." Alice's face was tearful as she turned to face us. "Lucifer. He's coming. And he's bringing his two most feared demons, his right hands. Lilith and the Inquisitor."

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope this satisfies your whims. I'm taking a week off before I post the next chapter. Have decided better to make my posts weekly than to keep you guys in the muddle about when I'll be posting and why. I'm working on the fourth chapter, editing the third chapter. Worked on this shortly after posting the first chapter. Better than the original version if I do say so myself. **

**Okay, so I'm pimping out some of the books I've read recently. Well, more specifically a series. It's called **_**Blue Bloods**_** by Melissa de la Cruz. Wicked awesome, with fallen angels as vampires trapped in a never ending cycle. There are four books in the series in this order: **_**Blue Bloods**_**, **_**Masquerade**_**, **_**Revelations**_**, and **_**The Van Alen Legacy**_**. The fifth one, **_**Misguided Angel**_**, will be released October 26****th**** of this year. I'm going to get the books soon, but right now, I've just been reading them in PDF format from 4shared. You can get the PDFs from there. Oh, and don't think that I'm using that as a basis for the story. There are some similarities, but most of the stuff I've created is totally fictional and I think I'm doing a pretty good job of making it sound real. **

**I'm on Twitter. I haven't been there in a long time, but I'm there. If you're thinking of following me, keep in mind, my tweets are PROTECTED, so if you choose to follow me, write me your Twitter account in the review or a PM so I can follow you too. Enough rambling, the account is: twitter(DOT)com(SLASH)ParfaitCherie. **

**Leave me reviews. I'm not going to specify a number, but let's just say, 'More.' The more the better. I think I deserve it after this long chapter, don't you think? I'm so bad… ;)**

**Until next week, **_**au revoir mes cheres**_**! **


End file.
